the lost brother
by alexb04
Summary: when a rider crashes on berk hiccup never imagined it be his mother or to discover that he had a brother, but now he has to find his brother before a coming war of blood comes?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own how to train your dragon all rights and ownship belong to the author and dreamworks producers.

chapter one

Hiccup sat on the grassy cliff edge looking out over the sea they had done much since they had defeated Viggo and Ryker.

They had finished building the dragon hanger, had made peace with Dagur, brought a successful treaty with the Berserks and Outcasts, and made peace treatys with many more villages.

But the two most important things that happened was that the team had got much better at working with each other and there general skils had got better.

Him and Astrid had finally got engagged and the whole intermate side of there relationship was very active, though they ensured they were safe always drinking moontea didn't want anything to big popping out just yet. Life was good, no more then just good it was great, well exept that one little thing his dad just wouldn't drop, cheifing lessons.

He kept going on about how he would one day be chief and needed to know the duties of the cheif and so.

But he didn't want to be cheif thor he didn't even think he could be cheif.

It made him so bloody fusrated he wanted to just shout the sky.

He let out a heavy sigh of fustration.

Then a pair of hands covered his eyes but he knew who's hands they were.

"Guess who" Astrid said from behind him.

"Oh I know its you mylady" he said pulling her over his back into his lap and then assultsing her sides with his fingers, making her squeal and laugh.

"Stop, stop, stop, I can't breath" she said in between laughter.

He stopped tickling her as he lend over her looking into ocean blue eyes that he seemed to get lost in like the sea on a calm peaceful day.

"Your beautiful" he said with a smile, over the last coupld of years she had matured alot in her body, she got taller not much taller but still a little, her muscles had become more defiend, her body had lost the very little baby fat she had leaving her with a flat yet well fined stomich, and her breasts had got bigger not massively big but a a well rounded size for him.

"Thanks your not to bad yourself" she said as she strucked his check.

"How did someone like you fall for me?" he asked her still needing that reasurance she gave him.

"Well first you kidnapped me on toothless, then you sort of worked your way into my heart, whats wrong Hiccup?"

"Nothing"

"Hiccup you know I know when your lying."

"Have you looked ever at your self and thought who am i?"

"No, i haven't Hiccup why?" she asked worried about him.

"My dad"

"What about your dad?"

"Well, asmorning i woke up everything seemed right with the world terrible terror where cherping on the roof, i came down stairs, son we need to talk"

"Can wait dad i got a whole day of goofing about to do" she said pretending to him waving her arms about.

"I dont wave my arms"he said in avertinly waving his arms about.

"You just did" she said gesting to him.

"Just look"he said holding her arms.

"Son you know your the pride of Berk and think its time you" he said countining.

"Become chief, this is great Hiccup of course someone going to have take over the accademy and ride toothless" she said finishing what he was saying and jumping up and going off track. when he didnt say anything she turned back to him.

"It's not me though he can do all the chiefed stuff it not me i just feel there sometbing out there"

"Look hiccup it not about what out there its about whats in here"she said siting back down with him and pointing to his heart. he smiled and turned to look out over the sea.

"Yeah but there is something out there" he said spoting something in the sky.

"Come on Hiccup-" but before she could finish her sentence Hiccup had turned her head gently to look at the dragon coming towards them fast.

"Get down" Hiccup said pushing Astrid to the ground as the flow just over the heads would of been.

He heard toothless and stormfly glide over to them and start to growl at the other dragon.

He got up then helped Astrid to her feet.

"What in thors name was that?" she asked with axe in hand.

"That was a stormcutter the question is what it doing here" he said moving towards where the dragon had flown.

"Hiccup dont you think we should go get someone?" she asked following close behind him.

"Come Astrid it not like where in any trouble were both good fighters and we got two of the most powerful and dangerous dragons with us nothing going happen"he said carrying on.

They came into a small clearing and there it was, it had its body curled up around something, it snarled at them as they got closer.

"Hiccup be careful" Astrid said as Hiccup got closer.

He put his tube in the ground and put his hands out in front of me.

"Hey there big guy i'm not going to hurt you" he said getting closer. It stopped snarling at him but carried on looking at coursiously as got closer. When he was within a few feet from the dragon he closed his eyes and put his hand out to see if it would make contact or bit his arm off. There was a moment or two when nothing happened and for a moment he thought it was going to bit his arm off but it didnt it nuged his hand and he let out a breath he did not realise he was holding.

He opened his eyes and there it was with its head againest his hand. It uncurled its body and there laid on ground was a body with two arrows sticking in them one in the shoulder and one in the chest. He kneeled down on the ground and took off the mask they were wearing to reavel a woman with hair like his and face he thought he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

She paced up and down wearing away at the ground she had been pacing over for last three hours. It was not uncommon for her to worry about him when he was away, she always did no matter how far and how long he was away, but this time it was different.  
He had been weeks without coming back and he had sent no letters to say were he was or why he was not back. And he had promised her he'd be back before her day of birth which had passed two weeks back.  
"For the love of Thor, would you stop with the bloody pacing your making a bloody hole" Bear said sitting upon a fallen tree trunk.  
She turned and looked at the large man confused of what he meant, as just being knocked from her thoughts.  
"What?" She asked confused by what he meant.  
He nodded his head at the ground at her feet, she looked down to find that she had begun to sort of make a indentation on the grass she had been pacing over. She huffed in frustration at the pure fact that he was right, it was both annoying and right.  
Why was she so worried about him? he had done this many times before been gone longer then he said he would be. But this time feels different, he had never been gone more then two or three days over what he said he would be. So why had he been gone over three weeks more then he said he would be something wasn't right she could just feel it, call it woman's intuition or whatever but she just knew something was seriously wrong.  
"Why are you worrying so much?" Bear asked flexing his strong rough fingers.  
"How can you ask that are you not worried about him?" she asked with her voice raised and anger clear in her tone an face.  
"He has been gone longer then this before many times" Bear said as calmly as a gentle breeze.  
"But he always sends word if he is going to be late or he be only a few days late never this long" she said her voice getting quieter with every word she spoke, she turned around not wanting him to see she here.  
She heard Bear as he got up from where he had been sitting and walk over to her. He gently put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him, he had a look of worry in his eyes but softness in them to surprising for a man as big an mean as he was.  
"I know you are worried but why, he knows how to look after himself and he has Raven to cover his back" Bear said looking deep into her eyes as if he was trying to see into her soul. Which both scared her and somewhat comforted her that he was trying to look that deep in her to see what was wrong.  
"I know but I can't explain I just know something is wrong called whatever you want, I just know something is wrong" she said not knowing how to explain what she felt but knowing what she felt was true.  
"Look we still got hear what Hord may found out yet" Bear said trying to reassure her but it wasn't really working.  
"And what would I want hear from Hord for you know how he is with his rumours and lies" she said knowing full well what he was like and the many lies he told before.  
"I doubt that he would lie about this" Bear said trying to have some confidence but it was clear he didn't have much hope in Hord.  
"We both know he spurts lies most the time, and what he don't spult in lies is to hard to believe" she said waving her hands around in frustration at the mention of his name.  
"Come on he has one through for us more then once" Bear said trying to defend Hord if only a little.  
"What would be that time he led us on that wild chase after them mercenaries that attacked that village in the far south. When actually they just took the coin he lost to them, or that time he told us about a island filled with knowledge on night furriers and we had to fight are way off the island" she said reeling off but afew of the times of the top of her head that he had got them into trouble that nearly cost them there lives.  
"Fine, I get your point but he has on a few times done good and helped" Bear said she just looked at him with a look at said it all.  
"Fine, he has helped us rarely but still he has helped" Bear said as trying his hardest to defend a man that she knew for sure he hated.  
"I'm telling you his going to come up with some type of bullshit story" she said in frustration but giving up in arguing with him. They wait there in the small clearing for what felt like hours, chatting now and again about small things trying to keep busy.  
"For the love of Thor where is he" she shouted in utter frustration at bloody Hord and how late he was, he had said he would be there at sunset but that had been several hours ago.  
"I don't know but I'm getting annoyed" Bear said with a frown totally irritated by the fact he wasn't there.  
"Fuck this shit, I'm going back to the Inn you coming?" she asked him needing a good few meads in her after being out her for so long. But there dragons weren't having none of it as they nudged at the riders to stay with there them. She stroked the side of her deadly nadder head tracing her hand over a scar her madder had got protecting her from dragon hunters.  
"Hey boy, I can't stay with you today I got to go but I'll be back tomorrow" she said rubbing the side of her nadders face, Bright heart. But her nadder just rubbed its head against her face clearly not wanting her to go anywhere and to be honest she didn't want to neither but she had to clear her head and staying wouldn't help her do that she'd only be getting more worried.  
"I tell you what if you let go I'll bring a nice big piece of chicken leg deal?" she said to her dragon with a somewhat sweet smile. Her nadder chirped at her with its tongue hanging out of its mouth and it's eyes sparkling with joy, she gave it one more stroke on its head before she followed after Bear with a small smile gracing her lips.  
"You know you going mak that drag'on fat you keep giving loads of chicken" Bear said as she caught up to him.  
"Your only jealous because he quicker then your dragon" she said with a smug smile trying to lighten the worry in the air. When they got the inn at the bottom of the steep mountain path they could hear the familiar laughing and cheering, and they could even smell the smell of the inn's honey mead and roasted meat of all kinds.  
"You sure you want to go in there?" Bear asked with clear worry in his northern accent.  
"What, of course I'm sure now come on we got mead to drink" she said walking ahead trying to put her worries out of her mind. She opened the door to the inn and the heat and noise hit her fully and it felt amazing, well would of if he was with them, his very presents seemed to make her more at ease he was like her shield and her sword, strong, tough, bold yet not arrogate more calm.  
"Come on" Bear said from beside her with his massive paw of a hand on her shoulder guiding her to the counter.  
"Two honey meads please, Mai" Bear said with a smile to the serving woman, normally she'd jest about his little fancy for Mai the serving woman but how was she to do that when her heart longed for him. Mai put the mead in front of them but she hardly registered this as she near automatically picked up the mug and took a large glop of it before placing it back down but still having hold of the mug.  
She was knocked from her thoughts by Bear tapping her on the shoulder, she looked at him to see him look over to the far corner of the inn. She followed his gaze into her eyes hit upon who he was looking at or more so in her opinion, stood at a table with his arms wrapped around two whores one around either girl, her eyes narrowed in on him as she near slammed her mug onto the counter and her hand clenched in to tight fists.  
"That piece shit assed bastard, I'm going to kill him" she said going to move forward to attack him but Bear put his arm in front her stopping her from going anywhere.  
"Calm down we don't know how long he has been here" Bear said trying to make see a little excuse of such for Hord not being at the meet point.  
"Who you talk about?" Mai asked chirping in to the little talk, more out of being nosy then actually being interested.  
"Are friend over there" Bear said pointing to Hord with his arm still holding back from going over and attacking Hord like a demon.  
"Oh him, he been since I got here late this afternoon" Mai said with a shrug of her shoulders and smile.  
She looked up at bear as he stared over at Hord with a deep frown on his face then he moved arm from her, clearly pissed off himself at Hord. She charged across the room diving over the table at and bulldozing into him knock both Hord and the two whore bags at his arms.  
Then she went to town exploding into pounding a barrage of punches at his head aim to cause him as much pain as she possibly could before she ripped off him by Bear, but to her surprise and blindness from her anger Hord manged roll them over then he stared to hit her. But it did not last long as he was ripped off of her and thrown across the room by Bear like a rag doll.  
She jumped to her feet and ran to attack him and continue there little battle but bear wrapped his arm around and haled her off her feet as she clawed to get at Hord, who was laying on the smashed table he had crashed into holding his head clearly in pain.  
Bear walked slowly over to him still with her tightly in his arm even with all her struggling, though know it was sort of pointless in trying to get free from his iron hold she still tried hoping for the slightest of chances she be able to get at him. He bent down and grabbed Hord by the collar of his jacket and throw him against the counter of the bar affectively knocking him somewhat to his senses as he looked at them both with a small grin.  
"Well that was fun" Hord said as he picked up Bears cup of mead and took a drink from it. Bear let go of her as he marched over to him and snatched the mug from his hand.  
"You two seem rather upset" Hord said with a bloody nose and a black eye.  
"We where waiting for you for five hours at the meeting point" Bear said getting right up close to with one of his hands fists clenched.  
"Sorry, I fancied a drink and lost track of time" Hord said cocky as usual she was just hoping that bear finally lost temper and hits the bastard.  
"What did you find out?" Bear asked instead clearly pissed off at him but just keeping hold of his temper.  
"Not much, really per say though I was told when I was on, oh I forget the name of it, but they said that they saw a group of dragon hunters take a man aboard there ship in chains that was all they said though" Hord said with a shrug of his shoulders. She looked at Bear who looked at her with the same look that she must have in her own eyes, as they both sheared the unspoken thought they were both thinking, it was him the only true question now was, where had they taken him now?


End file.
